Blood and Silk
by Wisteariaus
Summary: {Oneshot} Kaoru loves his brother more than anything. Inspired by the song Satisfied from Hamilton.


Kaoru loved his brother more than anything. How could he not? They had been together their whole lives, growing up side-by-side both in the womb and out.

The younger twin watched as Hikaru held Haruhi's hand up as they began to dance, beaming at the assembled guests before giving his full attention to his wife. Kaoru had never seen his brother so happy, not even when he had gotten a personalized gaming system for their thirteenth birthday.

Kaoru faked a grin when his brother turned to smile at him mid-waltz. He could not help the little moan of sorrow at the sight of Haruhi kiss her new husband. Judging by the way Tamaki was nursing his wine, he was not alone in his pain.

Truth be told, Kaoru had always hoped that Hikaru's infatuation with the girl would be worn down by the years, but it had only grown stronger-into love, and wedding bells.

Kaoru swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on the rose he held, ignoring the feeling of warm blood rushing down his wrist when the thorns pricked and stuck in his delicate skin. No one noticed; well, no one save Haruhi.

She whispered something to Hikaru and he nodded, allowing her to twirl away as he grabbed their grandmother's hand.

Haruhi walked over to her new brother-in-law and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of Ouran's ballroom, where the wedding reception was being held. It was summer so school was not in session, but a couple of old classmates and friends were amongst the guests. Even Nekozawa was there, huddled in a dark corner with his sister and some cake.

The new siblings passed by Renge, who had been glued to the chocolate fondue all night. She was talking animatedly with Haruhi's father, who was wearing an extravagant dress that Hikaru had gifted to him when asking for his daughter's hand.

Ranka caught Kaoru's gaze, and the smile fell from his cotton-candy pink lips.

 _Does he know?_ The younger twin worried, swallowing thickly as he allowed himself to be led from the room by Haruhi. _Can he see how happy I am when she holds my hand?_

"Hurry up," Haruhi said impatiently, tugging him out into the hall and towards the bathrooms. They entered the boy's room and Kaoru looked at her with a lazy grin. "Tsk Tsk, an affair on your wedding night? You're _naughty,_ Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, will you? I can't take you to the nurse's office or Kyoya's personal medic team will helicopter you to the nearest hospital and Hikaru will be upset."

Kaoru winced at the mention of his twin, then immediately felt a surge of guilt.

The bloody rose fell from his hand as Haruhi unfurled his fingers, gently wiping away the blood with a tissue. "I'm going to take a couple of thorns out, then I'll wrap it."

She washed her hands and then hunched over his hand. Kaoru watched her face as she carefully pulled a thorn out. He only felt a sting, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his chest.

Once she had taken all of the thorns out, Haruhi ripped some of the lining off of her skirt, ignoring Kaoru's horrified protests.

"Doesn't matter." Her voice was brisk and carried no regret. "You can't even tell I did anything."

Kaoru closed his eyes as she tied the silk around his palm. "Your father is going to be heartbroken."

Ranka had been the one to pick the dress out. He said it was his duty since his wife's dress had been destroyed by water damage. It was probably a good thing the transvestite had insisted; Haruhi probably would have shown up to the wedding in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt if left to her own devices.

Not that Hikaru would have minded. He would have been happy even if she had shown up in a garbage bag.

Kaoru was snapped out of his sorrow by Haruhi's cold hands on his cheeks. His eyes shot open, and they stared at each other for a couple heartbeats. The bride had a deep sadness in her eyes as they peered through him, caressing his soul with their warmth.

 _She...knows._

"Let's go, Kaoru," she whispered, smiling slightly. He managed to nod, and she led the way out of the bathroom.

It wasn't until they reached the ballroom and he saw Haruhi get embraced by his brother that Kaoru began to cry. Hot, fat tears slid down his pale cheeks as he watched Hikaru kiss the girl they loved.

"You must be so happy for your brother," a woman smiled. "How charming."

Kaoru straightened his spine and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his tux. "Yeah." He inhaled the scent still lingering on his make-shift bandage before lowering his arm. "Something like that."


End file.
